The popularity of wearable devices has continued to increase as the amount of functionality made available via these devices has increased. Additionally, this popularity has also followed increases in the portability of the devices. However, these factors often conflict with each other.
For example, an increase in bandwidth supported by the wearable device to transfer data has a corresponding increase in an amount of power consumed by the wearable device, thereby limiting portability of the device due to frequent recharging of the device. Consequently, functionality available via the wearable device is often limited by these factors, which also limits desirability of consumers in purchasing the device due to the tradeoffs required in portability and functionality under conventional techniques.